


Bloody Nails Down Your Back

by asharaofthedawn, peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Murder, Obsession, Oral Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dark!elektra, very minor karedevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: Obsession turns dark when Elektra murders Matt's wife in cold blood. The thing is, no one knows it's a murder, and Elektra plans to keep it that way.With Claire gone, she's is going to pounce and claim what's hers.And that's Matt.





	Bloody Nails Down Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> From our rp's wlthoutfear and theladyxluckless

They find Claire’s cold body just half past two. 

Elektra is long gone by then. Back home in her Midtown flat painting her nails a pretty burgundy.

They’ll rule her death an accident. She tripped on the stairs and broke her neck. A sad tragedy, but an accidental one. 

No one will realize she was pushed.

When Matt calls her distraught, she runs to his side. Unaware he’s welcoming his wife’s murderer into his home.

Matt is talking to the police outside of his apartment building by the time Elektra arrives. He can’t make himself go inside, not after what he’d discovered only an hour or so ago. He’s shaken, barely clinging onto some level of consciousness as he answers questions. 

Nothing makes sense, he doesn’t doubt that she tripped when he’d also had plenty of stumbles himself but why? Why did this have to happen? He believes things happen for a reason but this was cruel, plain and simple.

He’s playing with his wedding ring as Elektra walks up. She was the first person he thought about calling, any more fake sympathy from the cops was going to kill him and Matt just needed to talk to someone real, someone he trusts.

“Oh Matthew.” She hugs him tight. Taking in his warmth and smelling his skin. “How are you doing? This must be an awful shock.” She runs a loving hand down his back.

She’s careful in her words. Not wanting to be caught in a lie.

Matt melts into the hug, burying his face into the crook of Elektra’s neck and holds her tight. It feels good to be taken care of, for someone to genuinely care. 

“I don’t know,” he answers truthfully, not speaking too loud to avoid the cracking of his voice. It doesn’t feel real yet, instead like some awful nightmare he’ll wake up from any minute. “I can’t— I don’t know what to do.”

“Maybe staying here isn’t the best idea. Too many memories. You can stay at my place for as long you’d like. If that’s what you want.” She squeezes his hand reassuringly.

Matt stomach twists as he thinks about what Claire would say. She wasn’t particularly jealous but anyone would be suspicious of their husband spending the night at another woman’s house, especially if that woman was as beautiful as everyone said Elektra was.

What’s the other option though? Sleep in their bed, Claire’s side left cold? Become haunted by the sound of their home completely silent? He gives a curt nod to Elektra’s idea. He can’t go back in there, not now.

“I’ll run inside and grab you some clothes. I’ll provide everything else.” She places a kiss to his cheek, before entering the apartment.

She silently walks around, looking over the various signs of Claire still there.

 _That’ll be gone once we’re together._ She thinks as she spots a picture of Claire and Matt on their wedding day.

She itches to knock it over and break it, but doesn’t. Fearing Matt may hear her.

She slides open his bedroom door and slips inside. She looks over his bed. Imagines laying in it beside him, and smiles.

Elektra quickly throws a bag together of his best clothes, then leaves the apartment. Locking the door behind her.

“Ready?”

It feels wrong to be leaving his apartment, the apartment that he and Claire bought together and decorated and made into a home. She’s dead and he’s going to spent the night at another woman’s house, even if it’s totally innocently. That can’t be right, yet it’s the only thing he can do.

Matt manages a small, fake smile as Elektra returns and gives another nod of his head. They’d already taken Claire’s body away from the scene but Matt still feels as though she was there, lurking over them and watching. The thought doesn’t bring peace, he wants her here with him.

When they arrive at her place she tells him to get comfortable, before slipping to her room.

She steps out of her black dress, and into a silk robe. She arranges it so there’s just enough cleavage and leg to entice. Even though Matt can’t see it, she likes to think he still knows.

She holds onto the railing as she comes back downstairs, and sees him perched on the edge of a chair. “Would you like a drink?”

The sound of Elektra’s voice brings back to reality, out from repeated playback of finding Claire dead. It wasn’t his first time encountering death but it never got easier. He’d learned to shut it out for the most part, try and act less distressed than he actually was but it didn’t always work.

“Sure,” he chooses to say, not feeling much hunger or thirst, or anything really but wanting to seem somewhat put together. He scratches his scruffy cheek before starting to toy with his wedding ring again, reminding himself to ask for Claire’s ring back.

She walks to the kitchen and grabs a pulls out a bottle of Macallan. She pours a glass for Matt, then a glass of Mezcal for herself.

“Neat. Just how you like it.” Elektra passes him the tumbler of alcohol.

She takes a sip of her own glass as she sits across from him. “The bedroom next to mine will hopefully do for you.”

Matt downs his glass in one, the burn of the alcohol acting as a great distraction. He slides the glass down before continuing to fiddle with his ring, twisting it around his finger over and over as if it would somehow bring Claire back.

“That’s fine, thanks” he says with little care, the thought of sleeping and the dreams to come was something Matt wasn’t looking forward to, so he’d avoid that for as long as he could.

Elektra bites her cheek when she sees him playing with his ring. Jealousy simmering just beneath the surface.

 _One day that ring will be gone and replaced_. She thinks to console herself.

“Would you like something to eat? Or you could even go rest if you like. Whatever’s best for you.”

“I…” Matt tries to think of what he wants, of something that would make him feel better but nothing comes to the surface. There’s nothing in that moment that could make him feel less empty, at least he can’t think of anything. “…I don’t know what I want.”

He’s worried that if he eats, he’ll just end up throwing it up at the thought of Claire’s dead body and sleeping will just lead to nightmares. He wants to just shut off, completely leave his body and not have to deal with his horrific reality. 

Having Elektra there helps ground him somewhat, he appreciates her concern and opening up her home for him but he doesn’t think there’s anything she could do to make this any better.

She takes a chance and sits beside him. She lets her fingers find his hair, and run soothing circle across his scalp.

“That’s okay.” She whispers reassuringly. “That’s alright.”

A shiver runs through Matt at the feel of Elektra’s fingers in his hair. He feels awful for having it feel good, like he doesn’t deserve good things right now. His wife is dead and he’s sat with another woman, letting her touch him.

It does feel good though. That’s the problem, and Matt can’t help it when he nuzzles his head up against her hand. His eyes fall closed and he tries for a few seconds to not feel so destroyed.

A warmth begins to stir in her belly when he nuzzles her hand. “Whatever you need, I’m here Matthew.”

She takes in his pretty face. Almost content, but not quite.

Her smooth bare leg brushes against him as she gets closer. Bringing her fingers back and forth as she continues to rubs circles on his scalp.

Matt allows himself to enjoy the touch for a little longer before reluctantly pulling away, not wanting to guilt to eat him alive. He appreciates Elektra’s attempts to comfort him, even if they are a little forward. She’s always been like that though so it doesn’t strike him as odd.

“Could I—  uh, have another drink?” He asks after a moment, the idea of just becoming blackout drunk seeming more and more appealing. 

“Of course.” She smiles as she gets from her seat and grabs the bottle. She pours them both another drink. “Cheers.” She clinks their drinks together.

She pretends to fix her robe, and instead exposes more of her breast and lean thighs.

Once again, Matt downs the drink immediately. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before leaning back in his seat.

He catches the sound of Elektra’s silk robe rubbing up against her bare skin, smooth and inviting and not at all what Matt had been expecting from her. He chalks it up to an accident, the idea of her exposing herself to him at such a time like this being simply too outrageous. Still, his cheeks flush with heat and the rest of him floods with shame.

“Another?” She asks as she pours him another drink. Taking in the sight of his cheeks flushing.

She can tell he’s finding the prospect of drinking more inviting with each glass.

“Maybe you should change. That suit doesn’t look terribly comfortable.” Elektra takes a sip of her own drink and smiles. Thinking of maybe getting a glimpse of his beautiful body in all its glory.

Matt gives a soft hum before taking his third drink of the night, if he has anything to say about it then it won’t be the last. He mutters a thanks before pondering Elektra’s suggestion. He hasn’t really even thought about his clothes, they weren’t the most comfortable but not enough to bring any discomfort.

Then again, he doesn’t want to refuse the help he’s being offered. It was a habit he was trying to break, allowing people in instead of pushing them away when they offered out a hand. He thinks Claire would be proud, so he nods and with a little more effort needed thanks to the drinks, he gets up from his seat.

Elektra follows suit, grabbing the bag of clothes she brought for him. “Your room is the second on the left.”

She bites her lip as she takes in his ass from behind.

_He’s so hot._

Once in his room, Matt takes a moment to sit on the bed and just breathe. He was yet to process what had happened, the alcohol wasn’t helping with that either. While not terribly drunk, he finds himself slouching more and fumbling with the buttons of his shirt as he tries to undo them.

As he undresses, Matt thinks about how Elektra’s heartbeat had picked up upon him leaving the room. He was pretty certain he hadn’t read it wrong, something had caught her interest. He pauses, sweatpants in hands as he realises.

“No,” he mumbles under his breath, stepping into his sweatpants and pulling them up till they hung low on his hips. He’d never caught any indication that she was interested in him before, in fact, he was sure her and Claire got on well. Matt decides it’s simply been a long day, it’s easier to trust Elektra than to question her motives. At least, right now.

Elektra finishes her drink, and heads to Matt’s room when he doesn’t return. She pokes her head and smiles. “I was just wondering if you were planning to stay in here, or come back out?”

Matt puts the light grey shirt and his glasses back on, feeling surprisingly more comfortable and relaxed than before. He thinks about staying in his room, alone with his thoughts and the correct choice is clear.

“No, um, I’ll be out in a second,” he does his best to sound normal, he gives another faked smile before shoving his old clothes back into his bag. When he does return, there’s another drink waiting for him.

Elektra is on another drink for herself when he returns. “Do you maybe want to watch a movie? Or just talk? Whatever’s good for you.”

She takes her seat back at his side, and itches to run her fingers through his scalp again.

“I, uh, don’t care. Whatever you want.” He takes a sip from his glass and wonders if Elektra is purposefully playing it cool. The whole thing almost feels like a date, or like it was only his pet dog died and not his wife. Still, thinking she has anything but good intentions is a rabbit hole isn’t prepared to go down.

Matt downs the rest of his drink despite wanting to drink it normally. He starts to feel a little fizzy, the warmth of tipsiness slowly coming over him like fog on a early morning. It doesn’t take away the pain but it distracts him, which is good enough.

Elektra looks him over. Tipsy with warmth spreading through his cheeks. “Maybe a movie isn’t such a good idea right now. How about we put on some music? Something soothing. I know how sensitive your ears are. Or you could just rest. I want you to feel good Matthew.”

She reaches for her phone and begins strolling through her playlists. Finding one made mostly of classical ballet music.

 _Perfect_.

Elektra’s care is genuine, Matt knows that for certain. It feels nice even if he doesn’t believe it’s deserving. He had been having some issues with Claire, nothing serious but they were both so busy with work that intimacy completely disappeared. They slept in the same bed and kissed each other goodbye in the morning but that was it. This though feels more personal, more catered for him.

Matt tilts his head back, his throat bared, and closes his eyes. He lets the music wash over him, uses it along with the growing sense of tipsiness to try and forget the horrors of the day.

Elektra takes another drink as she curls up beside him. Sticking her legs underneath her butt.

She resists the urge to place a kiss to his throat, and instead lays her head on a pillow beside him. Sighing at its softness.

Things are peaceful for a while, until a car alarm outside of the building goes off and suddenly Matt practically jumps out from his skin.

“Shit,” he mumbles as he takes his glasses off and throws them onto the table, then rubs his hands across his face in distress. There’s no way he’s going to be able to sleep like this, picking up on every noise the city had to offer like he was a little kid again, laying in the orphanage crying.

Elektra shoots up. Startled by his reaction. “Are you alright?” She places a hand on his shoulder.

Matt is silent and still for a few moments before reaching back and laying his hand over hers. The touch doesn’t last long, it’s just enough to ground him and bring him back from the brink of a total meltdown.

“She’s dead” Matt mutters, his voice thick and syrupy as he pinches the bridge of his nose tightly, trying to stop himself from crying. “My wife is dead. She’s dead and I didn’t do anything to save her.”

 _You couldn’t save her. She didn’t deserve to be saved._ Elektra thinks cruelly _._

“There’s nothing you could’ve done Matthew. It was out of your hands.” She comforts him as once more her hand goes back into his hair.

She wants nothing more then to sooth him. To make him whole again.

Getting rid of Claire is the first step of that.

“It’s not fair,” he says with a shuttered breath, both from the threat of crying but also the sensation of Elektra’s fingers returning to comb through his hair. “She— Claire deserved better than this.” 

Matt wipes away the wetness around his eyes and suddenly feels so terrible about invading Elektra’s life like this. Even though she offered her home out to him, he still hates the thought of being a burden. 

“ _Shush_.” She whispers soothingly, as her nails continue to move across his scalp. “You can stay as long as you need Matthew. I’m here for you. No matter what.”

Matt manages to hold himself up for a little longer. However the day had been long and exhausting, terrifying beyond belief and all he wants was some peace, even if sleep scared him. 

With Elektra so close, such a comforting and kind presence, Matt can’t stop himself from leaning into her. He rests his head against her shoulder, lets his weight press against her body and just…drops the act of being okay.

She lets her body melt into Matt’s side, and lays her head just above his own. Her hair brushes against his face as she breathes in his scent.

 _We’ve never been this close_. Elektra thinks excitedly, though her calm demeanor doesn’t change.

She takes a chance and presses a soft kiss to his forehead, before resuming running her fingers through his hair.

Although the hurt doesn’t disappear, Matt feels safe beside Elektra. He trusts her, knowing that she cares is something that he needs right now. He’s heartbroken but content in the fact he has a friend like her who is willing to give her home to him.

He doesn’t admit out loud how good it feels to be touched, how starved he had become over the months of him and Claire slowly pulling apart from each other. It makes him sick to think back to the last time she touched him like this and realise he can’t remember. He lets out a small sigh and takes in the feel of Elektra’s silk robe against his skin, the smell of her sweet and comforting. 

She lets out a content sigh as well as her legs and breast become more exposed, and she snuggles in closer. Her other hand finding the back of Matt’s neck. Rubbing it slowly.

A part of her is eager to lean forward and kiss him, but she doesn’t. She knows Matt has to make the first move. Elektra will help get him there.

Matt knows he should move away, that if anyone were to see the two of them together like this that they’d become suspicious. Maybe Elektra was being a little forward in her affection but that was exactly what he needed, a distraction to stop himself doing something reckless.

“Can I ask you something?” Matt says quietly after what feels like a forever of being held. “You can say no, I just…” his words trail off as he regrets speaking all, afraid that his question will be a step too far even for her.

“You can ask me anything Matthew.” Her nails continue to scrape against his scalp.

“I…” he starts, eyes fluttering closed once more at the sensation of Elektra’s nails against his scalp, “…I don’t want to fall asleep alone. I can’t—  I don’t think I’m ready to be alone yet.” Matt pauses, swallows his insecurities and fear before asking:

“Will you sleep next to me?”

Elektra’s heart soars and her eyes flutter in shock. “Of course Matthew. If that’s what you need.”

She never thought this would happen, but she welcomes it with open arms.

The need to feel loved and wanted after the one person who he’d committed to loving forever is gone, it’s a desire too strong and outweighs his brain telling him that what he’s doing is wrong, that it’s an insult to Claire’s memory to be getting into bed with another woman on the day of her death.

He takes the rise in her heartbeat as surprise, it’s understandable since Matt knows his request is a strange one considering the circumstances. When they do climb into bed together, he makes sure to leave space between them and to face the opposite direction. 

Elektra falls asleep quickly. Content to have Matt at her side.

When she awakes later in the night, he’s facing her. His lips inches from her own.

Her eyes run over his sleeping face, and she leans forward.

_Just one taste._

Matt wakes up from his empty dreams to the feeling of warm breath against his face. He thinks it’s Claire, returning back to their bed after one of her late shifts at the hospital. 

He doesn’t think much of it when a kiss is pressed to his lips, the heaviness of sleep and the alcohol still in his system insists he simply nuzzle closer to his pillow and try to go back to sleep.

Though she wishes he had returned the kiss, Elektra is content with his reaction for now.

She snuggles in closer and lays her head beside his own. She breathes in his scent, and rests her hand near his.

Her ankle moves, and she intertwines their legs between the silk sheets.

When Matt wakes up again, he’s tucked up close to a body beside him, all warm and soft and sweet smelling. At first, he doesn’t remember all the traumas from the day before, it’s a morning like any other. 

He cuddles up closer to what he assumes to be his wife (there was no reason to think otherwise) and wraps an arm around her waist, resting his hand on the small of her back.

Elektra wakes to Matt wrapped around her with a smile. She buries her face into his neck, and throws an arm around his midsection.

Her nightclothes had moved as she slept, and now one of her breast is completely revealed. She does nothing to cover herself.

It feels nice to be intimate again, Matt was yet to raise his concerns with Claire but he missed touching her, there was only so much jerking off a guy could do before he got bored of himself. Maybe she felt the same way, maybe that’s why she’d cuddled up so close.

Matt slowly trails his hand around Elektra’s body, gliding it slowly across her stomach before moving upwards. He cups her breast as he turns his head just enough to smell her shampoo. It’s not the smell he’s used to, much richer and floral in aroma but he likes it nonetheless. Matt rubs his thumb slowly around her nipple, in no rush at all. He wanted to make this last.

Her breath _hitches_ as his thumbs moves across her nipples. Her pussy becomes wet as she throws her head back and quietly moans.

Her hand creeps forward and reaches for his cock hidden in his boxers.

With ease, Matt rolls onto his back and pulls Elektra on top of him. He pulls her clothes off with ease, tossing them off the side of the bed before touching her for real. He starts to notice something wrong as he caresses her body, Claire was curvier than this, he’d recognise her body anywhere and this was not it.

This woman was smaller, more compact but still beautiful. Before he can pull his hands away and try and work out what was going on, a hand wraps around his cock and Matt groans low and hoarse from his throat.

Elektra’s fingers work up and down his hard cock. Wanting to make him feel good.

She leans over and peppers his chest with kisses. Licking and nipping as she moves. Her hard nipples grazing his chest.

Matt moans softly and tries to recall what happened the night before, which isn’t particularly easy with the hand expertly working around his cock. It hits him like a train: what happened to Claire, who’d come to look after him and who he’d asked ever so innocently to sleep in the same bed.

“Elektra?” Matt asks, his voice hoarse with sleep and filled with confusion. His hands retreat from her body, almost as though he was burned.

“Hmm?” She looks up at him through her lashes, as she flicks his nipple with her tongue.

“What are— what’s going on?” He doesn’t push Elektra away, doesn’t try and wiggle out from beneath her body, Matt simply lays there with his hands fisting in the sheets. 

“Let me make you feel good.” Her voice is soft and warm. Almost dreamlike.

She raises her body and plants a kiss on his neck, then slips a hand into his hair like she did earlier. 

“Don’t you want to feel good?” The words roll off her tongue like honey.

Matt can’t believe that Elektra would do something like this, use his most vulnerable moment as some tactic to get in his pants. It’s so unbelievable that the easier option is to decide she isn’t, that instead it’s just some manifestation of all his guilt from last night.

Hesitantly, Matt puts his hands back on Elektra’s hips, trying to see if this really is all a dream. When he can’t decide, he chooses to believe that it is because there is no way he can believe his friend took take advantage of him like this. Quietly, he answers Elektra’s question.

“Yeah, I do,” he wants to forget, he wants to go back to those few moments before everything came rushing back and he realised he was dreaming. Elektra feels so good on top of him, he can save he guilt for when he wakes up.

His words are all the go ahead she needs to place a hot messy kiss on his mouth.

Her fingers comb through his hair, and she grinds against his hard exposed cock.

“Do you like that Daddy?” She whispers as his cock nudges against her wet clit.

Matt groans and uses his hold on Elektra’s hips to rock her slowly up and down along the length of his cock. He bites his lip and lets out a stuttered breath as the head of his cock brushes against her hole, not quite pushing in yet.

“Oh God,” he breathes and trails his hands up her body. Matt cups her breasts in his hands, enjoying the sound of her moan as he toys with her nipples.

She tilts her head back and moans. Loving the feel of his hands on her.

This has been a dream since she set on eyes on him three years ago, and now it’s coming true.

“Please Daddy. I want to feel you inside me.”

Biting his lip hard, Matt slowly pushes into Elektra. He’s never felt anything quite so good before, feeling how wet she is makes Matt flush with pride and he has to remind himself that this is merely a dream; he’ll go to confessional when he wakes up.

“Elektra,” Matt moans the name of another woman, not even twenty four hours after the death of his wife. In the moment he doesn’t care, the feeling of her pussy around him, wet and tight and better than any woman he’s had before is enough to have all his focus drawn onto her.

Her breath catches in her throat, and her hands come to rest on either side of his head.

Her hips roll as she rides him. Sweat clinging to her skin.

She captures his lips in a kiss and pushes her breast against his face. Her nipple hanging tantalizing close to his mouth.

Matt moves his hands to Elektra’s ass while she rides him, helping move her up and down on his cock in a way that leaves him practically panting. He licks across her nipple, biting down just enough to hear Elektra gasp before soothing over it with his tongue. 

It had been so long since he last felt something like this that he starts to get close to orgasm only after a few minutes. He grabs a fistful of Elektra’s dark hair and pulls her up to kiss him, all sloppy and dirty, venting all his frustration through her.

“Mhmm.” She moans against his lips. Delighting in his hands in her hair. “Daddy.”

She wants to make him come. She  _needs_  to make him come.

Her nails dig into his chest as she rips an orgasm out of him.

Matt clings tightly to Elektra as he comes, burying his face against his neck to muffle his own moans. He stays like that for a while, simply holding Elektra and breathing her smell in until he became too sensitive and had to pull out.

He hums sleepily as he noses against Elektra’s jawline, mouthing over her skin lovingly and with a sweetness he once gave only to his wife. 

She grabs his jaw and squeezes hard enough to bruise as she pulls him into another kiss.

She then lets go and climbs over his face. “Lick me Daddy.”

Matt spreads Elektra’s thighs open for better access before doing as ordered, eating her out like a man starved. He groans against her and encourages that she grind down on his face, not with words but instead uses his hands on her hips to push her even closer. 

In a haziness that only came with being in a dream, Matt licks Elektra like it’s the only thing he knows how to do, paying special attention to her clit and her hole which he can taste himself leaking out from.

She always knew sex with Matt would be amazing. She never realized it would be mind blowing.

He knows the perfect way to eat her clean. Where to suck and lick. It doesn’t take long for him to make her come. Her juices flowing into his mouth.

“Daddy.” Elektra moans. Chest heaving.

Matt places slow and lazy kisses on Elektra’s thighs as he waits for her to come down from her orgasm. When she does, he helps her climb off from him and back onto the bed, curled up beside him.

He rolls over onto his front, exhausted and ready to drift back to sleep without another word. 

They sleep for what feels like hours before Elektra wakes again. She looks at Matt sleeping peacefully and decides not to disturb him.

She places a kiss to his forehead before climbing out of bed, and into the shower.

She grabs her favorite body wash and lathers her body. The whole bathroom smells like mangoes and she smiles.

Matt wakes up not long after Elektra leaves the bed, all is peaceful for a few moments until he catches the smell of sex and sweat and suddenly everything comes rushing back.

He groggily sits up, feelings of guilt and confusion fizzling inside his body, readying him to explode. He was convinced it was a dream before but now, now the rest of the city is awake with him and he can smell and taste the sex in the air, he isn’t so sure.

Matt is getting dressed when Elektra comes back in, it’s clear he’s in a hurry, desperate to leave and figure out what the fuck happened last night.

“Are you alright?” She places a hand on his shoulder. “You seem frazzled.”

She knows Claire’s death is still upsetting, but something else is bothering him. She can’t pinpoint what.

Matt jumps slightly as Elektra’s hand touches his shoulder. He can’t smell the sex on her but that doesn’t mean any necessarily. Surely she would say something if anything had happened between them, Matt couldn’t make himself believe that Elektra would willingly manipulate his grief and confusion into something for her own gain.

“I just need some fresh air,” he says before walking past her, the thoughts of her riding his cock playing back in his head as he hurried past.

“Matthew-” She calls after him but he’s already gone.

She doesn’t know what to do.  _Why is he acting like this? It couldn’t be because of last night? No. Last night was something we both wanted. Both needed. It’s must be something else._

She putters around the room, waiting for his return. She grabs him a fresh pair of clothes and lays out a suit in case he decides to go into work. Though she wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t.

Matt thinks about going to the church, heading straight to the confessional and revealing his soul to someone he wasn’t filled with apprehension for. Of course Matt loves Elektra, he trusts her more than most but there was sometimes the sense of something being not quite right.

The worst part was whether it was truly a dream like he’d thought or some major discrepancy on his part, it felt incredible to be touched like that again. It had been too long, he just needed to feel wanted and loved and appreciated. That was exactly what he received.

It’s all too much to handle at once and Matt’s brain effectually shuts down, he can’t deal with the death of his wife, possibly sleeping with his closest friend and all the repercussions both held. The only thing he can do is return back inside and try to regain some level of stability. 

“Matthew, are you okay?” She hugs him tight when he returns inside. “I was worried when you ran out. I laid some clothes out for you, if you want to go out. I can even call Foggy and tell him you’re not coming into work if you’d like.”

She lets her fingers lightly caress his cheek.

Matt swallows but doesn’t resist Elektra’s affection, It doesn’t feel wrong to be touched by her, it still feels just as good as the night before so surely that must mean something. Maybe he’s just overreacting, maybe it really all just was a dream and suddenly he feels bad for running out like that.

“I’m okay,” he says honestly, managing a small smile. “Everything’s just—  really overwhelming still.”

“I understand completely.” She smiles. Warm and inviting. “Do you want me to call Foggy or that secretary of yours?”

She wont say the blonde’s name. Elektra can tell she has a crush on Matt. Well too bad. He’s already on his way to  _finally_ being Elektra’s.

“I don’t want to upset you further Matthew, but have you spoke to anyone about funeral arrangements yet?” She can’t wait to bury Claire in the ground and have her gone for good.

“Karen,” Matt says helpfully, cringing at the thought of the pity he’d be handed if he were to go into work. It was a tragedy of course, but more so for Claire than for himself. “I’ll call her, you’ve already done so much for me.”

“I have to call Claire’s mom and talk to her.” Thankfully he wasn’t having to break the news, the police had already done that for him. Still, he wasn’t thrilled with the thought of discussed the details of the funeral, it still felt too soon for that.

“Do you need anything else?” Elektra wants to be there as much as she can, and let him fall once more into her arms.

“I don’t want to intrude anymore than I have. Besides, I have to go back to my apartment. Claire’s mom will probably want to come over and collect her things.” It doesn’t occur to Matt that he’s moving on quicker than most. He’s still devastated, heartbroken to have lost his love but it’s almost as though he is trying to rush the grieving process so he can get back to normal life.

“Oh.” The disappointment is evident in her words. “I see, but I swear it’s not an intrusion. You’re more then welcome here.”

 _Why does he want to go? We’re together now_.

“Well, if you need anything, let me know. I’m just a call away.” She blinks back tears as she smiles an obviously strained smile.

The disappointment in Elektra’s voice confuses Matt. Why would she be upset? She offered out her apartment as an act of friendship, Matt knew he could leave whenever he pleased and he’d thought Elektra would be at least the slightest bit happy that he was trying to be strong in his grief.

Still, his confusion doesn’t overwhelm his desire to keep Elektra happy, to make her aware that he’s thankful for what she did for him. There’s a reason she was the first person he called after finding out about Claire, he knows she’s a good person even if a little forward and emotional at times.

“Maybe we could go out for lunch soon, my treat.”

“I’d like that.” Her sadness doesn’t go away, but it does lessen. This time her smile is genuine. “Remember I’m just a phone call away.”

She leans forward and kisses his cheek. When she pulls away, there’s a large red lipstick stain, but she doesn’t tell him. Happy to have her mark on him.

Matt smiles and places a gentle hand on her shoulder as he passes by to collect the few things Elektra had brought for him from his apartment. He feels bad leaving, even though he’s the one who should be mourning and looking for comfort.

He calls Karen in the taxi on the way to his apartment, asking for a few days off to deal with the loss of Claire. She tells him he can have as much time as he needs, and that she and Foggy are there for him always. Matt thanks her but thinks about Elektra, how he’d ran to her first before the people he considered family.

When Matt has been gone for awhile, she breaks down and cries. She thought they were there. That he was hers, but he left without even a kiss goodbye.

Why isn’t everything falling into place?  _They made love last night_! And yet he’s gone. Like it was nothing more then a one night stand.

Returning to his apartment is just as traumatising at he’d thought it would be. The place still smells like Claire, her favourite foods are stocked in the fridge and her perfume clings to every single fabric. Matt sits on the edge of their bed for what feels like hours, playing with his ring in some attempt to return his mind back to Claire whenever it drifted to Elektra.

He ends up not calling Claire’s mom, or even going to the church. He instead goes to Fogwell’s and tries to rid himself of all the anger and frustration he has for the world. He tries to stop thinking about Elektra and the dream, how he swears he can still taste her.

Elektra lays in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wants to call Matt, or go to his side but she can’t. She has to wait for him to contact her, or else she’ll seem needy.

Her eye catches the orchid sitting on her nightstand, and she picks it up.

Mindlessly she begins to pluck it’s petals.

_He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me._

It’s a few days before Matt sees Elektra again. He’d been so busy with funeral planning and taking care of Claire’s distraught family that Elektra had become somewhat of a second thought. He was still thankful for her kindness so soon after the tragedy but his wife came first, or so he thought.

Both needing a break from the sadness and wanting to see her again lead Matt to call Elektra and invite her out for drinks. He could use one (or a few) desperately and her company seemed to be one of the few things that had tamed his grief even for a short while.

Elektra nearly screams with joy when she sees his call. She happily accepts his invite. Having missed him in the days apart.

She wears her favorite red silk dress. Her hair is left lose and her makeup is light. She places perfume at her pulse points. Enough to entice.

She walks into the bar with a smile on her face.

Matt’s head shoots up when he hears Elektra enter the bar. He’s already on his second beer and starting to feel slightly warm all over. He’s distracted enough by the sound of the silk of her dress against her skin that he is only brought back to reality when Elektra speaks.

He stands up and says hello, wrapping Elektra up in a quick hug. His now ring-less hand brushes around her waist as he moves back and asks if she’d like a drink.

“Of course.” Elektra makes a note of his ring less hand and smiles.

She snuggles in beside him and lets her leg brush against his. “How are you doing?”

“It’s been… a lot,” Matt says in between a large gulp of his beer, Elektra’s drink now sitting in front of her. “I keep expecting her to walk through the front door like nothing happened, like this was all just some bad dream.” He’d been having a lot of those recently, not all of them so bad though.

“The funeral’s next week, Clinton Church. She wasn’t religious but I think it’ll bring some peace, to all of us.”

“I’ll be there.” She wants to be the one to comfort him again. “Do you have any dinner plans tonight? I thought maybe you could come over.”

She takes a sip from her drink, and enjoys the feel of it burning down her throat.

Matt says nothing as Elektra invites herself to his wife’s funeral. He was going to invite her anyways but once again, her forwardness is not missed nor unexpected. The invite for dinner however, much more surprising.

“Uh, yeah, that’d be nice,” he replies honestly. After spending days with no one but Claire’s family and funeral directors, the thought of being with someone happy to not make him talk about his grief was something much needed. Matt was yet to bring up the dream with Elektra and had no real plans to, he was already trying to forget it himself.

They have a relaxing time drinking and talking.

When Elektra feels thoroughly tipsy, she invites him back to her place.

Matt feels light and giggly by the time they make it back to Elektra’s apartment. Whether it be because of the alcohol or the company was unknown but he did know he hadn’t smiled this much in weeks, way before Claire’s death even.

He leans up against the wall beside the front door as Elektra fishes for her keys, his tie hangs loose around his neck and the first four shirt buttons had progressively become unbuttoned throughout the night. The thought of simply lounging around away from everything is so appealing and it’s even better with Elektra by his side.

When they plunk down on her couch, Elektra looks at him lovingly.

She kicks her shoes off and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Ready to feel his hands on her again.

It takes a second longer than Matt would have liked to realize what was going on. He holds his hands up, away from Elektra’s body and pulls back from the kiss.

“Whoa—” Matt shifts back, keeping his hands held up away from her, “what are you doing?!” The kiss didn’t feel unfamiliar, he recognized the taste of her lips too well and the realization slowly started to dawn on him.

Elektra looks at him with confusion. “Why are you so upset? We’ve done this before.”

Matt was still for a long time before standing up quickly from the couch. He starts to slowly pace, clearly in distress.

“Oh God,” Matt mutters beneath his breath, his stomach starting to turn in guilt. Deep down, he’d known it wasn’t a dream. He’d simply needed to be touched, to be intimate with someone and feel loved and with Elektra so close, he’d utilised her willingness. 

Not even twenty four hours after his wife’s death, he had crawled into bed with another woman and fucked her. Then, when the guilt struck, had convinced himself it was merely a wet dream. 

Elektra stands up and reaches for him. “Matthew, what’s wrong?” She places a loving hand on his cheek.

Matt flinches away from Elektra’s hand. Even though he has every right to feel angry towards her, all he can feel is disgust at himself. 

“I didn’t— I thought it was—” Matt takes a shaky breath and tries to steady himself, not wanting to get anymore overwhelmed than he already was. “I didn’t think you’d really have done that. I thought it was a dream or something—Christ,” he says.

“You thought it was a dream?” Now she’s hurt. Tears sting her eyes and she steps back. “So it meant nothing to you?”

“Meant nothing? Are you—  my wife is dead! She’s dead and nothing will change that! I will never get to hold her again or tell her I love her, I’ll never get to fall asleep next to her again. She was the love of my life and you took advantage of my grief.” Matt practically yells, a tremble settling in his hands. 

Elektra scoffs. “I didn’t take advantage of anything! You came on to me!  _You_   _wanted me_!”

His words claw at her. Ripping apart her heart.

 _He’s in denial_. She tells herself.  _He’ll realize soon that you’re the love of his life. Not her. It was never her._

“If I had known it wasn’t a dream, I would have stopped.” Matt says, believing it to be the truth. In reality, maybe he wouldn’t have cared enough to stop, maybe he would have needed so badly to feel something good he would have gone through with it anyway.

“Did you honestly believe that on the night my wife died, I asked you to sleep in my bed because I wanted some quick fuck? No, I wanted you there because I was scared of being alone!”

“I didn’t think that’s why you asked me to sleep in your bed.” And it’s true. Elektra thought Matt realized she’s the only that can give me him the comfort he needed.

Was she glad it led where it did? Absolutely. Though it seems he wouldn’t want to know that right now.

“It wasn’t a quick fuck to me.” She confesses. Tears inches away from falling.

“How could you think I’d be okay with this?” The most confusing part about this whole thing is how Elektra seems more upset about Matt being angry at her than anything else. He can’t understand how she’d have thought he’d have wanted something like that when it still felt like he was married, a commitment he’d taken very seriously.

“I thought it was a dream because there was no way that I could believe you’d use me like that. Claire’s sat in some morgue across the city and you truly thought I’d forget her so quickly?  _I love her_ , that hasn’t changed.”

Her chest heaves as she speaks without thinking. “And why do you keep saying you love Claire? To convince me or yourself?”

“There’s something seriously wrong with you,” Matt has to hold himself back from lunging at her for daring to try and insult Claire’s memory. What gave her the right to comment on his marriage? 

Matt, not wanting to do something he’ll regret, makes his way around the couch and towards the front door.

She snatches his arm and stops him from leaving. “ _We’re not done_.” She growls.

He’s insulted her and now she’s angry. Not matter how much she loves him, the insult stings.

“Yes we are,” Matt yanks his arm out from Elektra’s grasp. He was angry enough at what had happened that night but seeing now that she has no remorse, it makes his blood boil. “If you come near me again, I promise you’ll regret it.

She licks her bottom lip. “Did you just threaten me?” Her blood spikes with a mix of arousal and fury.

There’s something about fighting Matt she finds erotic. No matter the situation.

Matt doesn’t want to hurt Elektra, however, he will if necessary. He doesn’t like fighting women but it’s easier when they insist on pushing his buttons.

“I’m leaving now,” Matt says slowly after what feels like a forever of pure silence, attempting to let his anger settle so he won’t just snap, “and I never want to hear from you again, understand?”

“Fine, be that way. Tell yourself you were tricked. I know the truth. You wanted me as badly as I wanted you.” Elektra spews at him. Her fingers still digging into his arm.

“But remember, I was there for you.  _Me_. Not Foggy or Karen, or anyone else you want to name. Me! Not just with this. With everything. On those nights when Claire was gone and you were lonely, who did you call? Me! When you felt low and didn’t want to burden her, who did you come to? Me! Stop lying to yourself Matthew. You care for me more then just as a friend.”

She’s not going to let the bloodshed be for nothing. She’ll end up with him if it’s the last thing she does.

t happens so quickly that Matt barely registers what’s going on. In a matter of seconds, he pulls at Elektra and thrusts her hard against the wall, pressing over her chest with his arm, pinning her there.

“You jealous bitch,” Matt spits, venom running through him at Elektra’s words, “It could have been anyone in that bed and I’d have fucked them still.  _You aren’t special.”_ He hisses. “Maybe I’ll call Karen and ask her to come over to comfort me, I know she’d jump at the opportunity.” The words fly out without thought, like he’s simply trying to get a response.

“ _Like she could satisfy you_.” She spits. Her anger and jealousy evident. “You’d probably have some nice vanilla sex and not even come.”

“You don’t know that. Maybe I’ve already fucked her, maybe I invited her into the bedroom with me and Claire,” It’s not the truth but now Matt’s simply trying to break Elektra, to make her feel as betrayed as he does. “Does that upset you? The thought of me fucking two women who aren’t  _you_?”

Elektra sees red. She twists his arm and kicks him. Screaming and clawing at him.

“ _No you didn’t_!” She cries. “ _No_!” She slashes at his face. Her nails catching his cheek and bringing forth a trickle of blood.

Matt bites his tongue to stop himself from yelping at the scratch across his cheek, he can feel the blood bubbling to the surface and changes tactics in restraining her. He grabs both her hands and pins them to the wall, pressing his body close to hers as to keep her cornered.

“The only reason I came onto you that night was because I thought you were Claire. I’m never going to touch her again but you were a good enough surrogate for me to continue. That’s all, and it will  _never_ happen again.”

Elektra begins to cry. Her pain seeping forward. “You’re lying.” Her voice is wet with emotion. “If not…. then  _you used me_.”

She would crumple to the floor if he didn’t have her pinned to the wall.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” Matt knows he’s now being cruel, he doesn’t want to be but it seems the only option to get through to Elektra. He lets go of her wrists carefully, slowly letting her slide down onto the floor.

“I thought we were friends, but clearly you had ulterior motives,” attempting to bed a man within hours of his wife dying is a low Matt didn’t know people could fall to. Everything about that night makes sense now, all the times he caught her forwardness but tossed it to the side in the hope that he was reading her wrong. 

“I love you.” She whispers. “Everything I’ve done, and this is how you treat me?” She looks up at him. Her pain evident. “All I ever wanted was to be with you.”

“I know what love feels like and this isn’t it, Elektra. You don’t do this kind of thing to someone you love,” Matt wasn’t so much angry about how they’d slept together, it was the sheer fact that Elektra couldn’t see how awful and guilt ridden it made him feel, or rather how she didn’t care that he was still in the very early stages of mourning a relationship he’d vowed to keep forever.

“I didn’t expect things to move so fast. I just wanted to be there for you.” It’s true. She thought she’d have to slowly pull him away from Claire’s ghost, and into her arms with her own love and care. That it happened how it did is surprising even to her.

“But I do love you. You can’t tell me how I feel.”

Matt lets out a long sigh before walking away into the kitchen, rummaging around for the first bottle of alcohol he can find before taking a long swig straight from the bottle. He leans against the counter and puts his head in his hands, trying to work out what he was supposed to do next.

Everything was telling him to leave, to just get out while he can but he couldn’t leave Elektra like this even after everything.

She wipes away her tears as she watches Matt stand in her kitchen. His own distress written across his face.

“All I ever wanted was for you to love me. That’s all. If I upset you, I didn’t mean too.” She finally apologizes, but not completely. Still not seeing how she was truly in the wrong.

“I do love you, there’s never been a moment I haven’t and that’s why this hurts so much.” There’s only so many times Matt could explain the betrayal he felt before he realised it was pointless, that Elektra was too stuck in her own fantasies to ever see reality for what it was. He wondered if this was that time.

“Everything’s so raw still, it’s only been a few days and now suddenly you want me to give myself to you entirely? The funeral hasn’t even happened yet, can you not see how this is all so wrong?”

She lets his words run through her mind for a few moments before speaking. “I guess.”

Now she’s just saying what she thinks he wants to hear. Desperate to not lose him completely.

Matt doesn’t believe Elektra entirely, but he wants to. He doesn’t want to fight and he doesn’t want to lose the one person who made him feel less alone. Begrudgingly, he abandons the half drunk bottle and instead returns to Elektra’s side.

He offers out his hand for her to take, fingers twitching with the adrenaline still rushing through him from the confrontation. 

She gingerly takes it, and he helps her off the floor. She itches to hug him, but holds back. Knowing he’d probably push her away.

Matt’s hand lingers against Elektra’s until he forces himself to pull away. He can’t do this now, it isn’t fair on him, Claire, or Elektra. Despite wanting nothing less than to be alone, maybe it’s the best thing for him.

“I’m still leaving, Elektra,” he says slowly, being careful not to antagonise anymore than he already had done, “and I meant what I said. Let me deal with this in my own time, okay?”

She looks at him for a moment, before hesitantly asking. “You- you didn’t mean what you said about Karen right?”

If he did, then she’d have to go to. A different death then Claire’s, as not to raise suspicion, but she’d have to go.

Matt frowns and resists the urge to sigh, because even after all of that, Elektra still didn’t get it. He shakes his head, wondering what Karen would say if he told her what had just happened.

“I never slept with her,” Matt knows she had a crush on him but he was already focused entirely on Claire, he tried to be a decent man even if it didn’t always work out, “and I’m not planning to.”

“Okay.” She licks her lips. “Okay.”

She reaches for his hand and squeezes it lightly. “Please don’t lock me out. I just want to be in your life.” A lie. She wants so much more then that, but she has to start with small steps again.

There’s nothing more that Matt can say, he simply nods his head before wiggling his hand out from Elektra’s once more and heading towards the front door.

By the time he’s outside of her apartment building, he gasps out for air like he’s been holding his breath for weeks. It was real, the whole thing was real and he felt disgusting for loving it so much. The scratch on Matt’s cheek aches a little and he finally makes himself go home.

Once a week has passed, and Elektra’s patience is thinning, she sends Matt a gift.

A large bouquet of various different flowers in a crystal vase. She sprites a bit of perfume on the petals, and runs a few of the flowers across her naked skin.

The day it’s meant to arrive, she lays in the sheets where they made love, and waits for his response.

Matt brings the bouquet into his apartment and places them on the kitchen table. He runs his fingers across the detailing on the vase, tracing around the rim till finally he started inspecting the flowers themselves. Immediately, he smells her perfume, expensive and light, intoxicating like no other woman’s scent. 

There was something else though, something that had his stomach exploding into butterflies. When he does place the scent, something within him snaps and before he knew what he was doing, he was marching out of his apartment, coat in hand.

Elektra is curled around a pillow amongst the silk sheets of her guest bed. She hears a knock on the front door loud and clear, and climbs out of bed.

“Just a minute.” She yells as she grabs a nearby robe and slips it on. She glides down the stairs and to the door. Opening it with a smile.

As soon as the door is open, Matt pushes past Elektra and enters. He backs her up against the door until it closes, putting his hands either side of her body to keep her trapped. He’s trembling slightly as he slowly ducks his head down and presses his nose just below her ear, smelling her skin like on the petals of the flowers.

As he smells her, Matt reaches down and carefully starts to undo Elektra’s robe, opening it up and sliding it off from her before letting it puddle on the ground

Elektra gasps at the feeling of his hands and nose brushing against her skin. “ _Matthew_.”

Her hands trail down his back as her mouth peppers kisses along his jaw. She squeezes his ass as she mummers. “I missed you.”

Matt says nothing in response, instead he starts to kiss his way down Elektra’s neck and to her collarbones. He takes his time, mouthing down her breastbone and nuzzles into her bellybutton; all like a man running on pure instinct. 

Once he’s knelt in front of her, Matt pulls one of Elektra’s legs up over his shoulder and places one long, slow lick up her pussy. He presses his arm across her hips so she can’t move, the only thing Elektra can do is stand there and take it as he spreads her open with his tongue, infuriatingly slow.

Her breath hitches as he licks her from her clit to her hole.

Her hands find their way into his hair, and she clutches onto him. Needing him closer.

“Please.” She throws her head back and moans. “Please Daddy.”

Matt has no intentions of letting Elektra come, not yet at least. He wants to make her beg for it, if she insists of wanting him since bad even despite his own apprehensions, then Matt damn well wants to hear her say it.

He groans deep against her and reaches a hand down to his crotch, cupping his cock now pressing up against his pants. He’d been thinking about this the entire ride over, tasting Elektra for real and savouring it, keeping her on the edge the entire time till she broke.

Elektra presses his head closer to her pussy, but he doesn’t lick any faster. She digs her nails into his scalp, and jams her heel into his shoulder blade.

“Daddy please.”

It is tempting to give her what she wants, Matt almost gives in but he makes himself pull away. He licks his lips and wipes his mouth dry with the back of his hand. Then, he gets up from the floor and nudges Elektra’s legs open wider with his knee.

“You were right,” he whispers, their noses brushing together as he dips his fingers between her legs, “I wanted you that night. I knew it was you and I continued, dream or not, and I want you now.”

Elektra’s heart soars as his fingers enter her. Her hands knot in his hair and she kisses the corner of his mouth.

Her lashes tickle his cheek as she places kisses along his jawline, and grinds against his fingers. Trying to gain more friction.

Matt shushes her softly and glides his hand up her neck, circling it around her throat before holding on gently. He presses a chaste kiss to her lip as he fucks her with two fingers, still being purposefully slow with his movements.

“Listen to me, okay?” He brushes his thumb across her throat, “You’re not replacing Claire, I can’t let that happen. But…” He lifts the hand between her legs up and grinds her clit against his palm, “I want you, and I want this. More than anything, I want to hear you beg for me, I want to know how badly you want this—   _me_.”

Elektra doesn’t want to hear Claire’s name. Doesn’t want to think about her. Not in this moment. Not in any.

But the words that follow makes it all better. He wants her. That’s all she ever needed to hear, and she’ll give him anything he wants.

“I want you so badly. I need you. I want you.  _Please_.”

Matt isn’t as good as he wants to believe, days before his wife’s funeral he’s willingly fucking another woman and there’s no way around that fact. Still, knowing something is wrong isn’t always a good enough reason to not do it. He wants Elektra so much that it hurts, he wants her more than he wants to be a good husband.

He pulls his fingers out from her pussy and licks them clean before kissing her, all tongue and teeth and desperation. He wants her on every surface in her apartment, in his apartment—  in the bed he shared with Claire. 

Elektra lets him pull her away from the wall. Her body still aching from her near orgasm.

Their tongues keep battling as he places her on the cold counter, and onto her back.

Matt slips back onto his knees with ease, pulling Elektra closer by her thighs before spreading her legs wide. He continues from where he left off, eating her out like a man starved. His mouth and chin are almost dripping wet with both Elektra’s wetness and his own spit by the time she comes, and even then he doesn’t let up until he’s physically pushed away.

Elektra tries to catch her breath as she lays on the counter. Her eyes facing the ceiling. Her legs still spread apart.

“Do you want me to return the favour?” She asks, sickly sweet.

“Do  _you_ want to?” Matt asks as he stands up. He leans over Elektra and presses a kiss to her lips, then her cheek and finally her forehead. His hands slowly caress her hips, following the dip of her waist then down to her thighs.

“ _Yes_.” She breathes. Her head moving forward, making their lips inches apart. Their breath tickling the other’s skin.

Her breast press against his chest as she sits up, reaching for his pants. She pulls down the zipper and sticks her hand inside. “Big boy.” She smiles wickedly as she brings his cock into view.

Elektra leans forward and takes it in her mouth with a grin.

Matt lets out a groan as Elektra’s mouth wraps around his cock. His hands find their way to her hair, combing through it with his fingers before cradling the back of her head, barely managing not to force himself deep into her throat.

“Dirty girl,” he chimes back. God, what he wouldn’t give to see her now, gloriously naked before him and practically drooling for his cock. How had he ever tried to convince himself he didn’t want this?

Elektra adds a hint of teeth as her mouth works its way around his cock. Her hands move around his body and grasp his ass. Digging her nails into the meat of it.

Her tongue swirls around him as she looks up, and takes in the look of pleasure on his face.

 _Mine_.

Matt’s lashes flutter as he closes his eyes, his eyebrows furrow in pleasure and he does his best not to come down her throat, he’s been hard since the taxi ride over to Elektra’s apartment but he wants this to last.

He drops one hand to trace around her mouth, her lips stretched obscenely around his cock. Matt might not be able to see her but touching is almost better, knowing how badly Elektra wants him makes it all the more sweeter.

Elektra’s tongue licks him for a few more moments before she pulls away. She wipes the back of her mouth and smirks.

“I want you to come inside me Daddy.”

“Christ, Elektra,” is the only thing Matt can say, he pulls her up for a kiss, tasting himself on her tongue. He wants to give her whatever she asks for, anything at all.

Matt grabs Elektra’s jaw and slowly pushes her back, making it so she’s laying on the counter with her legs dangling off. He spreads them wide and leaves her exposed as he unbuttons his pants, keeping them unzipped but still on. There’s something about being fully clothed while Elektra’s splayed out naked before him that Matt likes a lot.

He brushes the head of his cock against her clit a couple of times before dipping down lower and slowly pushing in, not fully but only one or two inches.

Elektra arches her back and moans. The feel of the cold counter against her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

Her hands go to her breasts, and her hips jut up. “More.” She begs. The taste of him still heady on her tongue.

The smell of sex and sweat is heavy in the air as Matt slowly pushes fully into her, their hips resting together for a short moment. Before drawing back and starting to thrust into her, Matt runs one large hand up across Elektra’s stomach, pulling one of her hands away from her breast so he could instead replace it.

She clutches his hand as he thrusts. Her body writhing with pleasure.

Her legs come around his waist, and her heels dig into his back.

“Daddy.” She moans. “Daddy.”

Elektra knows how he gets off on the name alone, and she can’t wait for him to come inside her again.

Matt can’t help but groan at the name, fucking Elektra harder and toying with her nipple in response. He hadn’t known it was a thing for him before Elektra, in fact, he thought himself to be reasonably vanilla but oh how fun it was to be proven wrong.

He lets go on her breast in favour of reaching down to rub fast circles on her clit, wanting to feel her come first before he followed suit.

The rubbing on her clit is all Elektra needs to squirt.

She lets out a scream of ecstasy as her juices come. Her eyes roll back and she digs her nails into his hand. Her legs tightening around his waist.

Knowing he made Elektra come  _that_ hard is enough for Matt to follow in her footsteps. He waits until she’s mostly come down from her orgasm, not wanting to overwhelm her too much before finally coming himself. He stills in Elektra, leaning over her body and ducking his head down to press their foreheads together.

Even after trying to deny it before, Matt knows now that he belongs to Elektra and Elektra belongs to him. Perhaps the whole thing is fucked up, but what in Matt’s life isn’t filled with contradictions and bad ideas? He wants to feel human again and with Elektra it’s as though he’s been brought to life again after being buried for so long. He loved Claire, there’s no doubt about that but it wasn’t addictive like this. Nothing was.

She’s on a high. It’s like she’s popped a bunch of pills, and she has no intention of coming down.

Her arms circle around his back and she kisses him. All teeth and tongue. Her nails once more digging into his skin.

The three years of waiting and planning were all worth it. It lead to this very moment.

It took loving Elektra for Matt to learn that he likes pain, he craves hardship and passion and a Greek tragedy sort of love. He got married because that’s what he thought he wanted, he had a mostly average life with his beautiful wife and good paying day job. None of it compares to the sort of love he has for Elektra though, the kind of love where you want to hurt because it makes the sweet spots all the more satisfying. 

Maybe he is a bad person, good people don’t do things like this but in Elektra’s company, the only thing he worries about being is hers, and making sure she knows who she belongs to in return.

 


End file.
